


Замена

by Marlek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После нападения Орочимару и появления Акацки в Конохе настали трудные времена. Многие шиноби погибли, но на смену им пришли другие, ведь говорят, что незаменимых людей нет. Но верно ли это для Генмы тоже?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Naruto на Фаномную Битву-2013 на дайри.

***

– Надо, – говорит ему Ибики.

В стекло за его спиной с глухим стуком ударяются капли дождя. Летят, подгоняемые ветром, и, словно смертники, разбиваются вдребезги о прозрачную преграду. Этот же ветер гуляет по коридорам резиденции Хокаге – в деревне траур. 

Но даже потери не отменяют работу и обязанности: Конохе нужны выполненные миссии, довольные заказчики и деньги для отстройки после нападения Орочимару. Нельзя показывать слабину, иначе кроме хитрой змеи по их души найдутся и другие хищники.  
Генма кивает. 

Он шиноби, его с детства учили выполнять приказы. Если говорят надо, значит надо. И не ему, бывшему теперь телохранителю при двух покойных Хокаге, возражать и самовольничать.

Ибики кивает в ответ и отпускает его собираться. Генма быстро перемещается на улицу, прямо в объятия дождя, и тот сразу же запускает холодные пальцы за ворот жилета, бесцеремонно обнимает мокрыми руками с головы до пят. Волосы тяжелеют от воды и больно хлещут по щекам, когда Генма привычно прыгает с крыши на крышу, наплевав на опасность подскользнуться. На улице ни души, и некому гонять его за подобное безрассудство. В окнах каждого уцелевшего дома горит свеча – за старика Сарутоби, а иногда свечек две или даже несколько – значит, это семьи погибших. 

Небеса оплакивают героев вместе с выжившими – глухо и навзрыд. 

Нужно не так уж и много времени, чтобы добраться до квартиры, взять вещи – это всё механика, привычная с детства рутина. Походный рюкзак со сменой одежды и сухпайком, с набором необходимого оружия всегда собран заранее. Таких рюкзаков в кладовке стоит два, но Генма безошибочно берёт свой – чужое оружие ему ни к чему, у него своя специализация.

До встречи с командой у него ещё полчаса, поэтому вполне можно завернуть в сторону по пути к воротам.

Часы посещения давно прошли, окна в госпитале все закрыты – предусмотрительные медсестры не позволяют сырости пробраться внутрь. Раненых очень много, поэтому часть из них отсылается по домам, если у них есть семьи. Райдо один из таких, и Генма рад за напарника, хоть за него не нужно волноваться. Кунай прошел вдоль рёбер, лишь едва задев лёгкое, так что несколько дней дома – и Райдо будет как новенький.

Вода уныло хлюпает под ногами, обмотки и сандалии промокли насквозь, когда Генма впрыгивает на дерево возле знакомой палаты. Небольшое согревающее дзюцу может решить проблему, но потом, не сейчас. Сейчас Генма хочет промёрзнуть, для встряски – миссия ранга А, нужно быть собранным и с холодной головой. Он командир, ему потом отвечать перед Ибики. 

Или кто там будет главой по возвращении.

Согласно директивам Конохи, в случае смерти Сарутоби Хирузена ему на смену стоят его ученики – Джирайя или Цунаде.

Вот только Жабий Отшельник отказался от должности, а местоположение Принцессы Слизней – та еще загадка. 

На смену им стоит Хатаке Какаши, Мастер Шарингана, ученик Четвёртого Хокаге.

В палате темно, но из коридора сквозь неприкрытую дверь пробивается тусклый свет. За пленкой воды на стекле видна часть кровати и безвольные бледные руки поверх белого покрывала. 

Надо, говорит ему Ибики, замена замены.

Потоптавшись на скользкой ветке, будто извиняясь, что не зашёл, Генма отправляется к воротам.

В директиве нет ни слова, кто стоит после Хатаке.

***

Миссия простая, несмотря на маркировку и задание – шпионаж в окрестностях Скрытого Тумана, чтобы проверить, не готовятся ли шиноби к масштабным операциям. Например, захвату ослабевшей Конохи.

Генма отдает задание чунинам в своей команде, распределяет их возможности, чтобы использовать силы по максимуму. На такие миссии обычно не отправляют никого ниже ранга джонина. С ним должны были идти Асума, Куренай и Инузука Цуме. Или Какаши. Но в Конохе теперь дефицит военной силы, поэтому Генма работает с тем, что есть. 

Ему даже каким-то образом удается выполнить работу, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Удостоверившись, что всё сделано, как нужно, Генма отрывисто отдаёт последнюю команду:

– Домой.

Деревня встречает их провалами в стенах – там, где гигантские змеи падали огромными тушами, прокладывая путь вражеским шиноби. То и дело видны работающие люди, деревянные балки соединяют стены, словно нитки – разорванные края ткани. В самой деревне дыры на месте домов похожи на раны на теле, болезненные и уродливые, лишь едва прикрытые корочкой сукровицы.

Ибики всё ещё занимает кабинет Хокаге. 

– Джирайя-сама отправился на поиски Цунаде-химе, – говорит он после того, как Генма передаёт ему отчёт.

Генма единственный из собрания джонинов, кто не в курсе событий. Ибики посвящает его в детали, а потом отправляет отдыхать до утра. Назавтра у него новая миссия, мягкий валик свитка с заданием дожидается своего времени в поясной сумке.

В госпиталь его, грязного и уставшего после миссии, просто не пускают.

***

Все следующие дни Генма работает, как заведённый. Если не на заданиях за пределами деревни, то на строительстве и в штабе. Вдобавок Ибики приглашает его на совещания со старейшинами. Генма притворяется, что не видит поджатых губ Кохару-сама. Делает вид, будто не знает, что его и почти оправившегося Райдо не распекают прилюдно только по одной причине – Конохе нужны её джонины.

Ничего удивительного, что в госпиталь он наведывается раз в несколько дней, и то совсем ненадолго. 

Старая санитарка на входе жуёт бутерброд, перебирая карточки. Она кивает Генме в ответ на поклон и выдает дежурное, вязнущее в зубах:

– Без изменений.

Безвольные руки всё так же лежат поверх белого покрывала. Генма опускает на тумбочку пакеты с соком, втыкает рядом сембон и, наконец, берёт в свои ладони прохладные пальцы Какаши. Недавно тому подключили аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких, потому что начались проблемы с дыханием. В палате есть ещё один человек, тоже в коме – но у него черепно-мозговая. С нападения прошло уже две недели, и многие пострадавшие давно выписались, остались только те, у кого были тяжелые случаи, переломы и смещения; те, кто неудачно вернулся с недавней миссии. 

А так же те, у кого не было семьи.

Какаши выглядит худым и изможденным, как и положено выглядеть человеку после двух недель комы. Его кормят внутривенно, подпитывают чакрой и ставят капельницы с витаминными растворами. Генма обошёл уже всех врачей, да что там, проверял сам – сознание Какаши замкнулось в себе, просто так не вытащишь. Чакра на нуле и практически не восстанавливается самостоятельно; центр чакровой системы будто смотрит в себя, и никто не знает, как развернуть его обратно. Никто, потому что большая часть медиков погибла во время вторжения или сейчас находится на ответственных заданиях, и теперь в госпитале в основном работают только молоденькие практикантки, совсем ещё зелёные. Нужны любые руки, чтобы заменить тех, чьи имена уже выбиты на Камне Скорби. Возможно, будь у медиков способ опросить кого-то с Шаринганом про последствия, что-то и получилось бы. Но в соседней палате с таким же диагнозом лежит Учиха Саске, последний представитель своего клана в Конохе. 

Асума и Куренай рассказали, как Учиха Итачи, брат Саске, гений и предатель, уложил второго по силе претендента на звание Хокаге в считанные мгновения. Генма не знает, стоит ли ему бояться, потому что он хорошо знает Какаши и его навыки, ведь они не раз работали в команде, да и в АНБУ по заданиям Третьего. Святая уверенность в умения Какаши всегда была монолитной, как вера в силу Хокаге. Теперь Хокаге лежит в земле, а Какаши – безвольной куклой, укутанный проводами.

Генма гладит тонкие, похожие на птичьи, пальцы Какаши, потом глубоко вдыхает сквозь зубы. Откидывает одеяло и выполняет привычные, заученные движения. 

Растирает подогретыми чакрой ладонями руки и ноги, пока белая, с синими прожилками вен кожа не розовеет. Осторожно перекатывает тело на бок, проверяет, нет ли пролежней на спине. Медсёстры наверняка делают это по несколько раз на день, но Генма не может просто сидеть сложа руки, глядя на неподвижное тело без единой царапины и перелома. Он поправляет рубашку, оглаживает впалый живот и несколько раз задерживает пальцы под грудью и на шее – несмотря на монотонный писк кардиоаппарата, хочется собственной кожей почувствовать, как бьется чужая жизнь. Потом даже получается сосредоточиться настолько, чтобы поймать слабый виток колючей белой чакры и сцепить его со своим потоком – вливания всегда давались Генме хуже всего, хотя медиком он был далеко не самым последним.

На прощание он приглаживает тусклые белые волосы – Какаши обтирают, а вот голову не моют, и вечно торчащая шевелюра уныло поникла. До скрежета в зажатом зубами сембоне хочется остаться рядом, свернуться в изножии кровати и просидеть так до утра, вслушиваясь в искрящиеся беспокойные потоки чакры и бурчание приборов. Но его ждут на ночной смене у одной из брешей в стене, самой большой, похожей на раззявленые ворота в другой мир. Генме не нравятся эти ночные дежурства. Ему не нравится, что строительство идёт так медленно. Ему не нравятся бесконечные замены.

«Не хочу», – говорит Джирайя и забирает из деревни джинчурики Девятихвостого, чтобы найти себе замену.

«Надо», – говорит Ибики, хотя никто не оспаривает его авторитет и приказы, никто просто не может придумать более достойной замены на данный момент.

Генма прикрывает за собой дверь в палату, чтобы по комнате не гулял сквозняк.

Санитарка на входе всё так же жуёт бутерброд и кажется ему реликтом, единственной константой в резко изменившемся мире.

***

Хорошие новости приносит Изумо.

Всклокоченный, совсем не похожий на себя, он врывается в Штаб с первыми осенними листьями и с порога выдаёт:

– У нас будет новый Хокаге!

Это значит, что Джирайя вернулся вместе со своей напарницей, сильнейшим медиком в истории Конохи. Генма расправляется с работой за час, справедливо полагая, что сначала прибывшие будут разговаривать с Ибики и старейшинами, и только потом Цунаде отправится к раненым, если вообще сделает это сегодня.

Когда он освобождается и заходит в госпиталь, санитарки нет на месте. Вместо неё на столе дежурят неизменные бутерброды, будто женщина, которую, как родную мать, знает каждый шиноби Конохи, вдруг испарилась, оставив после себя лишь кофточку на спинке стула и принесенную из дома еду. 

Генма не знает, расценивать это как хороший знак или как плохую примету. 

Он трёт виски пальцами, внезапно ощущая накатывающую волнами чудовищную головную боль. Он устал, нечеловечески устал от всех этих перемен.

– Йо! – до боли привычно говорит Какаши, когда Генма толкает плечом дверь в его палату. 

В комнате санитарка и две молоденькие практикантки. Одна из них деловито проверяет у сидящего Какаши пульс, а вторая вкалывает в сгиб локтя какое-то лекарство – наверняка укрепляющее. Больше в палате никого — соседи Какаши уже давно выписались и ходят на миссии.

Генма медленно выдыхает и отрывисто приказывает, будто своим подчинённым:

– Вон.

Девушки поднимают головы, у одной из них забавная прическа – два хвостика по бокам и розовые модные очки, у второй халат расстегнут так, что видно кусочек чёрного кружевного лифчика. Они пялятся на Генму, будто впервые видят. Старая санитарка деловито складывает свежее белье стопкой на тумбочке и выталкивает девчонок вон. Они недоуменно перешёптываются, кидают на Генму взгляды из-под ресниц, когда он отодвигается в сторону, чтобы пропустить их в коридор.

Дверь тихонько щёлкает, закрываясь. Какаши хитро смотрит на него, щурится так, что морщинки вокруг глаз становятся особенно заметны.

– Ты вовремя, Цунаде-сама только ушла, – шутит он и стягивает маску. 

Под ней – острый подбородок и двухнедельная щетина, почти бородёнка, она придаёт Какаши какой-то дикий, необузданный вид. Видя, как Генма только и делает, что бессмысленно таращится на него, Какаши снова усмехается: – Жаль, что ты их выгнал, я думал уже, что выйдет отличная сцена из «Ичи Вайленс», только с двумя медсёстрами.

Вместо ответа Генма дергает молнию на своём форменном жилете, скидывает его прямо на пол. Привычно втыкает сембон в тумбочку — та вся в зазубринах после его приходов – и собирает Какаши в охапку. Просовывает руки под колени, обхватывает за плечи – и тащит в ванную. Какаши неловко вцепляется в него, больно впивается пальцами в мышцы – руки после долгого бездействия плохо слушаются. Генме всё равно. Ему всё равно, что Какаши тяжёлый, даром что скинул вес, находясь в коме, а еще от него несёт больницей – застарелым запахом пота, лекарств и бессилия. Зубы впиваются ему в плечо, Хатаке не любит, когда его носят на руках, но почти не вырывается. Генма чувствует, как головная боль отступает, забирается куда-то на задворки сознания. Тело в руках тёплое и живое, родное и привычное, и он крепче прижимает его к себе.

В маленькой ванной стоит пар – Генма действительно пришёл вовремя, Какаши как раз собирались купать. Он усаживает свою ношу на стульчик возле душевой и быстро раздевает, стоя рядом на коленях. Закатывает рукава собственной водолазки и опускает Какаши в воду. Тот молчит, только смотрит на него умным глазом и по-прежнему улыбается.

Генма тоже молчит, слова застревают в горле, глупые и неуместные. Эти две недели он многое перебрал в уме: оправдывался и злился, просил у богов и обещал самому себе разные вещи, но сейчас всё кажется пустым и ненужным. Какаши смотрит на него так, будто всё понимает, словно всё считал из души Генмы своим Шаринганом, даром что по привычке прикрыл его тонким, почти прозрачным веком. Вместо слов Генма остервенело моет Какаши, скользит ладонями и мочалкой по худым конечностям, намыливает плечи и спину, непроизвольно прослеживает линии шрамов вдоль рёбер, щекочет свод ступни.

– Ай, – смеётся Какаши грудным, низким смехом, от которого у Генмы встают волоски на загривке, и пытается отодвинутся.

– Отличная чувствительность, – бесстрастно отмечает Генма.

Какаши в ответ вдруг игриво показывает ему язык, прекрасно зная реакцию на этот невинный вроде бы жест. Из-за встопорщенных клочков волос, которые и бородой-то толком не назовёшь, выглядит это ещё забавнее. Генма чувствует, что губы сами собой разъезжаются в ответной улыбке.

Генма бреет Какаши тоже сам, отпихнув подрагивающие руки, и тот подаётся ему, покорно выгибает шею, прикрыв уже оба глаза. А когда Генма заканчивает, заправляет тому за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос и легонько лижет в уголок рта, так, что вдоль позвоночника привычно пляшет электрической дугой возбуждение.

Густую и жёсткую, как леска, шевелюру Какаши он моет два раза – после первого шампунь даже не пенится, а вода течёт совсем серая.

Когда Какаши едва не скрипит от чистоты, Генма не выдерживает. Он спускает свои штаны, вытаскивает наружу член и, ухватив Какаши за волосы, засовывает ему в полуоткрытый рот. Держит одной рукой голову на месте, а второй сам – за бортик ванны и поддается бёдрами вперёд. Сердце заходится в бешеном стуке, лёгкие наполняются колким воздухом, когда Какаши вскидывает на него глаза в обрамлении мокрых стрелочек ресниц.

Кровь бухает в двух местах – в висках и в пульсирующем члене, попавшем в горячий, скользкий и восхитительно мягкий рот. Какаши поднимает руки и кладёт ему на бёдра, и Генма думает о том, что эти руки даже в таком состоянии способны убить его за считанные мгновения. Сломать, как игрушку, и выдавить внутренности наружу. Прошить молнией от паха до затылка. 

Вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, Какаши притягивает его к себе, впивается цепкими пальцами в бока и расслабляет горло. 

– Чёрт, – стонет Генма и начинает вколачиваться в чужой рот с удвоенной силой.

Он наклоняет лохматую голову за мокрые волосы так, чтобы головка члена скользнула глубже при следующем толчке. Нос Какаши на несколько мучительно-сладких сердцебиений соприкасается с низом живота Генмы. Удерживая его в таком положении несколько мгновений, Генма чувствует, как от острого наслаждения закатываются глаза, когда Какаши начинает задыхаться, и чужое горло судорожно смыкается вокруг его члена.

Генма кончает на следующем толчке, заливает подбородок и лицо Какаши спермой. Тот глотает, облизывает губы, высовывает длинный язык и слизывает белёсые капли. Генма с глухим стоном опускается на колени и помогает ему в этом. Собственная сперма на вкус горькая, а под ней – чистая кожа Какаши, и Генма широкими мазками вылизывает его подбородок, щеки, нос. Целует опухшие губы, забирается языком в рот, исследует там всё с тем же остервенением, с каким недавно хозяйничал здесь своим членом. Какаши постанывает, откидывает голову, когда Генма зарывается обеими руками в мокрые волосы. Опять щурится, когда ему целуют глаза, исследуют длинный шрам на левом веке.

«Ты охренел?» – ждёт Генма его вопроса и совсем не знает, как будет оправдываться.  
Но Какаши только улыбается, когда Генма вновь целует серебристые ресницы, и говорит:

– Скучал по мне, да? – голос у него неприлично охрипший, что совсем неудивительно. – Боялся за меня, да?

И Генма наконец знает, что сказать.

Ведь если другим можно делать, что вздумается, почему ему нельзя?

– Да.

Потому что никто не заменит ему Какаши.


End file.
